cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Marzula-jo's Notes
Treść 2E 342, Rains Hand 12 Well, I finally reached the Abode of Ignominy. This one can tell why other Khajiit give it such a wide berth. All manner of necromantic experiments took place here, of that I am certain. Broken urns, musty alembics, half-opened sarcophagi, and so on. That alone is no cause for concern, as I am well-versed in the necromantic arts. But Marzula-jo also found restraining belts and choke-collars. Clearly, these necromancers practiced a savage brand of necromancy—one driven by a dedication to the dark clan mother, Mafala, no doubt. It fills this one's heart with deep disappointment. Even so, the Abode affords me the space and the solitude I need to conduct my own, wholly moral experiments. Time to get to work! entries follow, containing odd glyphs and obscure postulates, largely ruined by water-stains. 2E 342, Midyear 22 Another breakthrough! Adding six drams of the bonemeal/imp stool solution to the base distillate stabilized the reaction, resulting in a far less volatile brew! All that remains is application to recently deceased tissue, and a few days of diligent observation. The rabbit I found should serve as a perfect test subject. While Marzula-jo feels great pride and excitement, he must proceed deliberately. This stage in the process presents tremendous risk. 2E 342, Midyear 28 The reanimated rabbit exhibited unsettling behaviors—attacking the bars of its enclosure and frothing at the mouth. It seems this one has more work to do. 2E 342, Last Seed 8 Dark Moons! I must report with a heavy heart that Marzula-jo's dearest friend, Sugarsnout, expired last night. He was very young, as senche-tigers go—only four years old. A wasting disease took hold of him just a few weeks ago, and despite my best efforts, his condition deteriorated rapidly. This one is heartbroken. I have nothing more to write on the subject. 2E 342, Last Seed 11 After long consideration, I have decided to test the most recent version my reanimation solution on Sugarsnout. I know I should conduct more trials on lesser beasts, but I would never forgive myself if I let this opportunity pass. Magrus, look kindly on these works! 2E 342, Hearthfire 2 Success. Of a sort. My alchemical treatment reanimated Sugarsnout as expected, but he shows signs of aggression, and fails to recognize me when I call him. Mazula-jo is already regretting his decision, but the deed is done. At this point, all this one can do is hope for the best. In the meantime, I continue to perfect my alchemical recipe. Hopefully my next subject will fair better than dear Sugarsnout. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) 12 dzień Deszczowej Dłoni, 2E 342 W końcu dotarłem do Siedliska Upokorzenia. Ten Khajiit widzi, dlaczego inni Khajiitowie omijają je szerokim łukiem. Miały tu miejsce nekromantyczne eksperymenty wszelkiego rodzaju, tego jestem pewien. Rozbite urny, zatęchłe alembiki, na wpół otwarte sarkofagi i tak dalej. Samo to nie jest powodem do niepokoju, ponieważ doskonale orientuję się w sztuce nekromancji. Lecz Marzula-jo znalazł tu też pasy do krępowania i obroże zaciskowe. Najwyraźniej ci nekromanci parali się dziką odmianą nekromancji — bez wątpienia oddaną mrocznej matce klanowej, Mafali. To wypełnia serce tego Khajiita głębokim rozczarowaniem. Mimo to Siedlisko zapewnia mi przestrzeń i odosobnienie, którego potrzebuję do prowadzenia własnych, całkowicie moralnych eksperymentów. Czas zabrać się do pracy! następnych wpisów, w dużej mierze zniszczonych przez zacieki, zawiera dziwne glify i niejasne postulaty. 22 dzień Śródrocza, 2E 342 Kolejny przełom! Dodanie sześciu drachm roztworu mączki kostnej i stolca chochlika do destylatu bazowego ustabilizowało reakcję, dzięki czemu wywar jest znacznie mniej lotny! Pozostaje tylko zastosować go na świeżej martwej tkance i pilnie obserwować przez kilka dni. Królik, którego znalazłem, powinien być idealnym obiektem badań. Choć Marzula-jo odczuwa wielką dumę i podekscytowanie, musi postępować rozważnie. Ten etap procesu jest niezwykle ryzykowny. 28 dzień Śródrocza, 2E 342 Ożywiony królik wykazywał niepokojące zachowania — atakował pręty swojej zagrody i toczył pianę z pyska. Wygląda na to, że ten Khajiit ma jeszcze sporo pracy przed sobą. 8 dzień Ostatniego Siewu, 2E 342 Na Mroczne Księżyce! Z ciężkim sercem informuję, że najdroższy przyjaciel Marzuli-jo, Cukrowy Nosek, zgasł zeszłej nocy. Był bardzo młody jak na tygrysa senche — miał tylko cztery lata. Zaledwie kilka tygodni temu opanowała go wyniszczająca choroba i pomimo moich najlepszych starań jego stan gwałtownie się pogorszył. Ten Khajiit ma złamane serce. Nie mam nic więcej do napisania na ten temat. 11 dzień Ostatniego Siewu, 2E 342 Po długich rozważaniach postanowiłem przetestować najnowszą wersję mojego roztworu ożywienia na Cukrowym Nosku. Wiem, że powinienem przeprowadzić więcej prób na mniejszych zwierzętach, ale nigdy nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym pozwolił, żeby ta szansa przeminęła. Magrusie, spójrz przychylnym okiem na tę pracę! 2 dzień Domowego Ogniska, 2E 342 Sukces. W pewnym sensie. Moja alchemiczna terapia ożywiła Cukrowego Noska zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, ale wykazuje on oznaki agresji i nie rozpoznaje mnie, gdy go wołam. Marzula-jo już żałuje swojej decyzji, ale stało się. W tym momencie wszystko, co mu pozostało, to być dobrej myśli. W międzyczasie kontynuuję doskonalenie mojej alchemicznej receptury. Mam nadzieję, że z moim następnym obiektem badań będzie lepiej niż z ukochanym Cukrowym Noskiem. Umiejscowienie * W Siedlisku Upokorzenia na schodach za Zaorirem i Cukrowym Noskiem * W obozie Naramy-ko na zewnątrz Siedliska Upokorzenia (wyłącznie po ukończeniu zadania An Animal's Grim Abode). Kategoria:Online: Książki